Cis-dichlorodiammine platinum II (DDP) an investigational antitumor agent in clinical trials since 1972 has antitumor activity in genitourinary neoplasms, sarcomas, lymphomas and breast cancer. Renal, hematologic, gastrointestinal and audiologic toxicities have been seen. Recently there have been reports of neurologic toxicity, primarily peripheral neuropathy. In patients treated with cis-platinum at doses of 50 to 100 mg/sq.m every three weeks alone or with other chemotherapeutic agents we have observed sensorimotor polyneuropathics of the hands and feet and cases of papillidema, retrobulbar neuritis and normal pressure hydrocephalus.